


Happy Birthday, Kenma!

by kyuuppi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Birthday Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Overwatch - Freeform, Streamer AU, Streamer Kenma, Twitch Streamer Kenma, boyfriend kenma, haikyuu manga spoilers, kodzuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuppi/pseuds/kyuuppi
Summary: October 16th marks your boyfriend and famous streamer, Kenma Kozume's 23rd birthday but he seems not to think his own birthday is anything worth celebrating. With the help of his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, you decide to give Kenma a little surprise in the middle of his stream...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Happy Birthday, Kenma!

“—has more DPS but really weak defense. I think we’ll be okay.” 

It takes every ounce of your self-control not to giggle out loud and blow your cover when you enter the apartment and hear your boyfriend’s soft tone from the back room as he speaks to the fans diligently watching his livestream. 

You tiptoe across the carpet, keeping a steady grip on the white box balanced in your hands as you navigate through the dark apartment, following the light source coming through the crack in the door. You hear the incessant keyboard clicks getting louder the closer you get to his office. The crack of the door is just large enough to see your boyfriend’s pale hands dancing swiftly across the keys and a portion of one of his monitors. You vaguely recognize the game as  _ Overwatch _ , one of the games he has been playing more often lately. He had mentioned something about a  _ Halloween loot box  _ and  _ new D.Va skin  _ but you were hardly paying attention, to be honest. You just like hearing his calming voice sometimes, oblivious to that actual video game terminology he’s speaking about. 

“Alright, one more match and I’ll switch to something else. It's getting late and the queue times are getting ridiculous.”

You stifle a chuckle just imagining the responses his fans must be giving him in the chatroom. From your experience occasionally watching  _ Kodzuken’s  _ streams yourself, you know there is likely a string of people begging him for ‘ _ just one more game’  _ or ‘ _ please play this one next!’ _

Kenma is well loved by his large fanbase and his own dedication to them is clear.

Despite today marking the gamer’s 23rd birthday, Kenma had refused to change his usual streaming schedule or even end early. He generally kept private information, including birthdays and relationships, a secret, claiming his fans were only interested in watching him play games, nothing more. How the man remains completely  _ oblivious  _ to how enamoured with  _ him  _ rather than just his gaming skills his fans are remains a mystery to you and all his friends. You are positive the fans would be absolutely flooding his social media with birthday wishes and gifts if they knew what today is.

But alas, Kenma refused any of you and Kuroo’s suggestions of nice dinners or small gatherings with friends, claiming he has to maintain his regular Friday streaming schedule and that his birthday is “just another day.”

Hence why you stand outside of the door of his office now. 

With the help of his loyal (read: devious) best friend Kuroo, you were able to secure a copy of your boyfriend’s apartment keys and sneak in with a fresh apple pie you had pre-ordered from Kenma’s favorite local bakery. You take a deep breath to calm your racing heartbeat and lingering worries about his impending response before gingerly pushing open the door and stepping into the room. 

With his headphones on and facing his screen, Kenma does not immediately notice your entrance. His slender fingers continue tapping keys and shifting the mouse rapidly as he shoots at enemies on the screen. It is only when he glances over at his second monitor to see the chat flying by with variations of  _ “oh my god did someone just walk in _ ”  _ “there’s someone in his house!”  _ and  _ “is that his s/o”  _ that Kenma realizes something is off and his head whips in your direction, clearly shocked to see you standing there. 

You offer a sheepish grin as you step forward, slowly lowering the opened box in your hands so he can see the contents. 

“Happy birthday, Kenma,” you sweetly cheer. 

Unbeknownst to you both, the chatroom nearly crashed with the sheer volume of surprised messages. Naturally, they vary from  _ ‘oh my god they’re so cute!’  _ to  _ ‘TODAY IS KODZUKEN’S BIRTHDAY!?’ _

Kenma seems at a loss for a few moments, golden eyes darting back and forth between the warm apple pie in your hands topped with a single yellow candle to your bright, loving smile. Finally, his tense body seems to relax and a small smile graces his lips as he holds your gaze. 

“Thank you,” he whispers.

He rises to his feet to gently take the box from your hands and place it on the desk, stream forgotten as he makes his way back to you. You tilt your head, just about to ask what he’s doing when he gently takes your hands in his own and places a soft peck on your lips. Your face heats up at the rare display of affection and the wide grin stretching across your face causes your cheeks to ache. For a few moments, as the two of you hold eye contact, it feels you are the only people in the world and you find yourself wanting to savor and carve this moment into your memory for the rest of your life. It is only the muffled robotic voice announcing  _ “defeat” _ from Kenma’s headset that interrupts the moment, causing him to glance back at his set-up with a surprised expression, having clearly forgotten that he was in the middle of a match, let alone still recording a stream. Just by briefly looking over the chat he can tell his fans have half a million questions that will be plaguing his Twitter feed for weeks to come. Some fans are even asking for  _ your _ social media handles and asking if you two will ever do a stream together. 

Kenma sighs and returns to his chair, rolling forward to sit in front of his computer once more. You awkwardly linger for a moment, slightly disappointed to see your boyfriend returning to his work so soon. You understand, though. This is his career that he had built from the ground up for himself and your involvement was definitely not something he had planned for. With a slightly heavy heart you make a move to leave the room just as quietly as you had entered but Kenma’s hand shoots out to grab your own before you can take more than half a step.

“Everyone, thank you for coming to today’s stream but unfortunately I will have to end early to spend the rest of my birthday with my player two.”

Your heart stutters at his announcement. 

The chatroom is once again flooded with comments, most of which are cooing about how cute  _ Kodzuken  _ is being and how uncharacteristically happy he looks now that you’re here. He pays them no mind however, and swiftly shuts down his streaming program and logs out of Overwatch with one hand, Halloween loot boxes long forgotten. Once his screen turns black and the flashy RGB lights of his computer dim, his cat-like eyes are back on you, lacing your fingers together and gently squeezing your hand. 

“Do you want to do anything specific,” he asks. 

The giggle that unwittingly escapes your lips sounds absolutely school girlish and you would be embarrassed if you weren’t too busy feeling absolutely  _ elated _ . 

“It’s  _ your  _ birthday, KenKen; you should be the one deciding.” 

He looks away, thoughtful for a moment before his eyes shift back to you in question. 

“...can we play Animal Crossing? You left your Switch here last time so I charged it.”

Even after a full evening of video games, Kenma still wants to play. His innocent passion leaves your chest feeling fuzzy and you nod your consent. 

“Anything for you, Kenma.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
